


Трофей

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Sex, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Hatred, Sexual Experimentation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Стив Роджерс не знает, чего хочет, но на самом деле это не имеет значения
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Трофей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [commodity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10003082) by [hatchets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchets/pseuds/hatchets). 



> Время действия - примерно начало Зимнего Солдата.

Белый заборчик, шаблонная семья, два с половиной ребенка — все прошло мимо него. Это было пробелом в его линии жизни, с которым он все еще пытался разобраться. Он перескочил из эпохи величайшего поколения в миллениализм, от теннисных ракеток к айпадам, и мир вокруг него, похоже, не считал это развитием. Большинство вещей остались прежними (или это он пытался себя в этом убедить). На базовом уровне. Кинотеатры. Многоэтажки. Комиксы. Но...

Но. Люди изменились, изменился их образ жизни, а Стив Роджерс был слишком вежлив, чтобы просить к ним инструкцию. Хотя «вежливость», наверное, было неудачным словом. Может быть, дело было в трусости.

Ему не нужно было открывать на это глаза. С раннего возраста он знал, что ему не светит женитьба на Фэй Рэй. Он бы не стал одним из тех людей, которые, карабкаясь по головам, шаг за шагом, выбрались бы из Депрессии в гении промышленной революции пятидесятых. Стив Роджерс нашел бы работу на заводе или в средней руки торговле, и в конечном итоге женился бы на покладистой доброй девушке, которую бы не смущали постоянный кашель и общая слабость. Не имело значения, чего он хотел, у него не было особого выбора, именно поэтому он не был против возможной смерти на войне. Ему вслед не махала платком заплаканная девушка. У него не было мыслей о возможных детях. Впереди его ждали костыли, «железные легкие» и горчичный газ.

Теперь у него был айпад, и, насколько специалисты могли прогнозировать, ему больше не грозил никакой кашель.

Конечно, ему по-прежнему не светила история любви с Фэй Рэй, и Пегги больше не было, и Баки больше не было, и вообще больше никого не было, и место в его сердце, предназначенное для прошлых, нынешних и будущих возлюбленных, было плотно набито ватой. Он больше ничего не хотел. Он больше никого не хотел. Он был потрясен тем, сколько народу хотело его; как его тело, превращенное в оружие, вызывало столько желания. Невзирая на все наташины поддразнивания, он избегал случайных знакомств, открытых отношений, Тиндера, Мамбы и прочих бесчисленных вариантов, доступных девяностопятилетнему миллениалу.

Ускользнувшая мечта.

— Ты трофей, — пьяно сказал Рамлоу. Они были в одном из постоянных баров, куда страйковцы заходили после удачной операции, и Стив часто присоединялся к ним в демонстрации хорошей командной работы, пил что-то безвкусное и отчаянно скучал. Иногда компанию ему составляла Наташа, в зоне для курильщиков на заднем дворе, чтобы поболтать или уютно помолчать, но сегодня ее не было. Одиночество казалось еще более гнетущим, чем обычно.

Он не вслушивался.  
— Что я?

Рамлоу крутанул пустую бутылку, лежавшую на столе, как волчок, потом остановил ее одним пальцем.  
— Высококачественный товар. Дорогущий продукт. Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Вон та девушка, например, видишь?

Высокая, темноволосая, она нагибалась над бильярдным столом.

— Ты мог бы увести ее домой, — сказал Рамлоу. — Любого из присутствующих. Но ты никогда этого не делаешь. — Похоже, это его удивляло.

— Не в моем вкусе, — вежливо отозвался Стив. — Вся ситуация не в моем вкусе.

— Такая жалость. — Рамлоу был дружелюбным, и пьяным, но Стив все равно почувствовал укол злости пополам с приятием. Рамлоу сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула с непринужденной вальяжностью. — Я знаю, что тебе нужно освоиться, приспособиться, это круто, но блин. Ничто не сравнится с мокрой дыркой.

— Ты хуже Романовой, — сказал Стив, пытаясь придать разговору легкомыслия.

— Кстати, что у вас за дела? — Рамлоу подался вперед, уже забыв о девушке у бильярдного стола. Он ждал столько, что успел заказать еще выпивки и отмахнуться от приглашения оставшихся парней, занявших одну из досок для дартс. Они остались вдвоем, и Рамлоу открыто спросил: — Ты трахаешь ее? — Он выделил голосом «ее», словно сама вероятность этого была чудом, и это раздражало.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Стив. Он поднял свою бутылку, как будто хотел отпить из нее, и сидел так, прижав горлышко к губам, безуспешно пытаясь подобрать содержательный комментарий.

Рамлоу рассмеялся, хлопнул его по плечу с пьяной фамильярностью, обыденным дружелюбием раздевалок. Стив не любил такого. Ему не нравились случайные прикосновения. Не нравилось мужское братство, в которое его никогда не принимали, в любом десятилетии, разве что за исключением того короткого промежутка близости с соратниками в немецких лесах. Сейчас такого не было.

— Остынь, — сказал Рамлоу, подняв руки: ничего страшного. — Я понимаю.

— Правда? — Стив сделал глоток тепловатого пива под пристальным взглядом Рамлоу.

— Просто говорю. — Рамлоу допил выпивку, вытер рот и уставился на Стива поверх стакана. — Бывает сложно вернуться в строй. Просто дай мне знать, если тебе понадобится помощь.

— Помощь, — повторил Стив, представив, как Рамлоу помогает ему цеплять незнакомых девушек в незнакомых барах. — Ладно, — пустым голосом согласился он. Он устал. Сколько они уже здесь просидели? Это все меньше было похоже на расслабление и все больше на чрезмерное самовосхваление, и он пытался подыграть.

Рука Рамлоу под столом сжала его колено, помассировала сустав большим пальцем, а затем поднялась выше по бедру.

Стив почувствовал странную дрожь в основании позвоночника, и его спина закаменела. Он не шевельнулся. Ничего не сказал. Не посмотрел на Рамлоу, который разглядывал его. _О. Так вот что он имел в виду._

Рамлоу не лапал его, просто держал руку у него на ноге, мягко поглаживая большим пальцем.  
— Уже поздно, и я пьян, — сказал он. — Сделай одолжение, подбрось меня до дома?

Стив примерно на три минуты позже понял смысл происходящего, и открыл рот, но ничего не сказал. Предоставленный ему выбор заставил его почти с научным интересом задаться вопросом: «Почему бы и нет?» Почему нет? Стоит ли? Хочет ли он этого?

Рамлоу смотрел, как его язык двигался у него во рту в такт мыслям.

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. — Я тебя подвезу.

*

Рамлоу не тормошил его по дороге, и Стиву хватило этого времени, чтобы определиться с решением. Он не знал, чего хотел, но он и не был обязан узнавать это. У него было время. Он мог дождаться того момента, когда мир перестанет вращаться, а часы в его голове перестанут причинять боль. Он не должен. Он припарковался на пустой подъездной дорожке без единой задней мысли. Он сказал:  
— Я не думаю…

Оказалось, что ему не нужны свои мысли. Рамлоу схватил его затылок с удивительной грубостью, дернул на себя и прижался сначала губами, а потом и зубами к его шее прямо под ухом. Одного горячего выдоха хватило, чтобы по спине Стива прокатилась волна обжигающего холода. Он замер от удивления. Стив позволил Рамлоу вертеть им, целуя его горло, неуверенно упершись ему в грудь рукой. Пытался ли он оттолкнуть его? Он не знал, он чувствовал себя растерянным и глупым, а еще чувствовал, как губы Рамлоу прижимаются к его ключице. Его рука все так же крепко сжимала загривок Стива.  
— Ты раньше трахал мужиков? — спросил Рамлоу, тут же потянув голову Стива вперед и целуя его в губы. У Стива была лишь всего секунда, чтобы узнать тепло его губ и влажность языка, а потом Рамлоу снова вернулся к его шее, жадно прихватывая кожу языком и зубами, наверняка оставляя яркие отметины. Его дыхание пахло бурбоном.

— Тебя когда-нибудь трахал мужик? — спросил Рамлоу, прижавшись ртом прямо к его уху. Его, похоже, не интересовали ответы на его вопросы. — У тебя стоит?

Рамлоу взял его голову в обе руки и несколько минут целовал, пока Стив пытался собраться с мыслями, и своими желаниями, и у него в самом деле _вставал._ Вкус бурбона и царапанье щетины были до странного приятными. Стив чувствовал себя так, как чувствовал всегда, мастурбируя: жарко и стыдно, пытаясь запретить себе получать удовольствие. Когда Рамлоу вдруг перестал его целовать, Стив тяжело дышал. Рамлоу лизнул его губы ужасно непристойным, медленным жестом, его руки держали голову Стива, большие пальцы почти нажимали на горло. Член Стива полностью стоял.

— Как ты? — спросил Рамлоу, и было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть его лицо, но в его голосе было удивление одышкой Стива и хваткой на его куртке. — Хочешь, отсосу тебе прямо сейчас? Хочешь подняться ко мне и дать мне насладиться твоей задницей?

— Мне стоит пойти домой, — сумел выдавить Стив.

— Вытащи свой хер, — велел Рамлоу. Он тоже тяжело дышал, но от предвкушения. — Ты знаешь, как дрочить, я хочу посмотреть. Ну же. — Он уронил руку на колени Стива и принялся расстегивать ширинку, потом ощупал его член. — Черт. — Он сжал ствол. — Не знал, что ты прячешь такое сокровище. — Он рассеянно сжал пальцы, заставив Стива охнуть. Его бедра инстинктивно приподнялись, несмотря на то, что он опустил руку прекратить это.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он, но Рамлоу поймал его запястье и запустил обе их руки ему в штаны. Рамлоу обхватил член Стива его же пальцами, накрыл его ладонь своей и начал двигать ими. Он сжал их руки, двигая вверх и вниз, медленно, но крепко, дроча Стиву его собственной ладонью. Стив закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать и не попросить Рамлоу остановиться. Ему было хорошо. Ему было потрясающе. Желание удовольствия смешивалось с ощущениями, на них накладывалось желание остановить это, приправленное животной невозможностью остановиться.

— Вот так? — спросил Рамлоу. — Так хорошо?

Стив откинул голову на подголовник, закрыл глаза и пытался подумать. Не получалось. Где-то в глубине сознания крутился предлог, выход, какой-то наивный протест, но он не мог вытащить его. Его голове было слишком жарко. Рамлоу снова целовал его шею. Его дыхание было громким и пьянящим отвлечением, и Стив продолжал дрочить себе, и рука Рамлоу сжимала его ровно настолько, чтобы не дать ему остановиться.

— Готов поспорить, что у тебя не уйдет много времени, чтобы кончить, — сказал Рамлоу. — Готов поспорить, что ты не делал этого много месяцев. Готов поспорить, что твое тело так готово кончить, что мне даже не нужно тебе сосать, хватит просто подышать на твой хер, чтобы ты спустил. Хочешь, чтобы я довел тебя до конца? Хочешь, чтобы я проглотил?

Стив почувствовал приближающийся оргазм, катящийся как поезд по рельсам, и выдохнул:  
— Подожди. Подожди.

Рамлоу убрал руку с его члена, но только для того, чтобы ниже стянуть его штаны, и сжал ладонь на внутренней стороне обнажившегося бедра.  
— Давай, — сказал он. Он повернул голову Стива, чтобы поцеловать его, и пробормотал ему в рот: — Кончай, давай. Ну же.

Горя от стыда, Стив подчинился. Он дергал рукой быстро и резко, потому что это было приятно, и потому что он не мог остановиться. Рамлоу выдыхал ему в ухо: «Вот так», и массировал его бедро, практически касаясь основания его члена, и знал наверняка, куда надавить пальцами.

В теле Стива напрягся каждый мускул, и он кончил с такой силой, что стало почти больно. Он проживал оргазм, цепко, болезненно дергая свой член, задыхаясь, спускал себе на бедра и на костяшки Рамлоу. Он закончил, подрагивая, медленно, чувствуя, как по одной расслабляются его мышцы, и осел на спинку кресла. Нижняя губа распухла от попыток удержать все звуки внутри. Все тело звенело.

— Черт побери, — сказал Рамлоу, почти смеясь. Он водил ладонью по ноге Стива, словно успокаивая. — Готов поспорить, было здорово наконец получить разрядку. — Он отвел рот от уха Стива, и тот подумал, что он, наверное, был прав, но тут Рамлоу наклонился над его пахом.

— Боже, — успел произнести Стив, прежде чем Рамлоу начал слизывать сперму с его трясущихся ног. Рамлоу всосал кожу в месте соединения бедра и туловища, провел языком вдоль мышцы, а потом — вдоль по стволу члена к самой головке. Стив всхлипнул, когда Рамлоу высосал из него последние воображаемые капли.

Рамлоу выпрямился и вытер рот рукой.

Стив не смотрел на него. Его накрывало ощущение унижения. Он прокручивал в голове звуки, которые издавал, и с ужасом вспоминал, с каким отчаянием дрочил себе в машине, на парковке, в общественном месте, под шепот Рамлоу, сосавшего его ухо. Было темно и пусто, но менее стыдно не становилось. Он с недоумением вспоминал уверенность, с которой Рамлоу лапал его. Как будто кого-то более слабого, чем он. И он был слаб. Исходившее от Рамлоу самодовольство можно было пощупать руками.

Стив вернул на место штаны. Почти повторил: «Мне надо идти», но промолчал.

— Спасибо, что подвез, — совершенно обыденным голосом произнес Рамлоу. Вытер руки об штаны и потянулся к дверной ручке, а потом ушел. Стив остался сидеть в машине, в тишине, в облаке запахов из бурбона, пота и спермы, и понял, что в голове у него крутятся слова Рамлоу, сказанные в самом начале в баре.

«Ты просто трофей.»


End file.
